


If You Give A Pirate Whiskey...

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Foxy gets drunk, Foxy is a human, Im tired, It becomes consensual tho, M/M, Mike is a dork, Rape/Non-con Elements, idk - Freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mike gives Foxy some whiskey. This can only go well.





	If You Give A Pirate Whiskey...

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first found FNAF, I hella shipped Mike and Foxy. And, I still do but to a lesser degree. FYI, my Mike is the Bite of 87 victim and Foxy can be an asshole but, that doesn't really matter, on with the story!

Foxy grinned as he stared at the shorter, younger male standing in front of him. The younger one was holding a bottle of a amber-colored liquid out to the older one. "Mikey...What the hell are ye doing?" the red-haired pirate asked. "Well, when we kissed a while back, you tasted like whiskey so, I thought I'd buy you some." Mike explained.

The tall man's fox tail swished around behind him, disturbing a few crayon drawings that were tacked to the wall. Foxy's good hand grasped the bottle, taking it from the security guard. "Thank ye, lad." Foxy said pulling the shorter male into a hug. "You're welcome, Captain." Mike replied, returning the fox's hug.

**TIME SKIP CUZ I'M LAZY**

Foxy purred and pulled Mike into the office, stumbling a bit as he did. "Foxy..." Mike began, looking at the taller male. "But, Mikey~ Ya gave me a gift and I wanna re -hic- turn yer favor." Foxy hiccuped. "Foxy, you're drunk. You need to go back to your cove and-" Mike started to say before a pair of lips pressing against his own, stopping him. Foxy snaked his tongue into Mike's, causing the younger of the two to gently bite it. "YOW! Ye little shit!" Foxy growled, pulling away from Mike. "You're the one who stuck your tongue into my mouth." Mike said, crossing his arms. 

Mike turned his back to Foxy but, suddenly his arms were quickly forced behind him and were held there by a metal hook. "Foxy, let me go!" Mike grunted as Foxy brought himself closer to Mike's back, trapping Mike's arms between them.

Foxy didn't reply with words, instead he began unbuttoning Mike's shirt. It was a bit difficult with one arm and not being able to see the buttons. Eventually, Mike's shirt was unbuttoned and sliding off his shoulders. Foxy brought his free hand to one of Mike's nipples and began to tease it. "Nnggh!" Mike grunted, biting his lip to stop from moaning. "Ye like that?" Foxy asked, still teasing the sensitive bump. "Y-Yes...Now will you let me go?" Mike replied, arms getting sore from being held behind him. Foxy released Mike's arms and brought his cold metal hook to Mike's other nipple. 

Foxy's hand slid down to Mike's waist and fumbled with his belt buckle. "Do you want my help with that?" Mike asked, noticing Foxy's struggle. "N-No, I got it..." Foxy hiccuped, being stubborn. After a moment of fumbling with the leather and metal strap, Foxy stopped, allowing Mike to quickly remove it, along with his pants. Mike walked closer to Foxy and removed the fox's coat. Foxy followed and removed his shirt, boots, and pants. Both males were left in just their boxers. 

Mike shivered, due to the restaurant's use of constant use of the air conditioner. "Ye cold, M-Mikey? I know exactly how to warm ye up." Foxy said, picking up Mike's tie off the ground. Foxy bent Mike over the office desk and used the tie as a blindfold. Mike felt the back of his underwear being pulled down and then followed by a sharp smack. Mike let out a yelp, causing Foxy to chuckle. Foxy pressed himself against Mike, rubbing his clothed erection against Mike. "Mike, you're so warm..." Foxy said, purring. "Just, get on with it...I'm dying over here." Mike said with obvious annoyance. 

Foxy reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Mike was glad Foxy remembered that they stashed them there. Foxy removed his boxers and slid the condom onto his stiff member. Foxy then poured some lubricant onto his fingers and rubbed it against Mike's entrance. "Ready, Mikey?" Foxy asked. "Y-Yeah..." The blindfolded man replied. Foxy pushed one finger in, then another, and another. Foxy moved his fingers around, much to the pleasure of Mike. "Foxy, pl-please..." Mike whined, face a bright pink. "Please what?" Foxy asked, his fingers brushing against Mike's prostate. "A-Ah! Please, F-Fuck me..." Mike moaned, pushing against Foxy's fingers. 

Foxy pulled his slick fingers out of Mike's hole and poured some lube onto his member and pushed it into Mike. Mike let out a moan as Foxy began to thrust into him. "O-Oh my god..." Mike moaned, orgasm creeping close. Foxy angled his hips downward and hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Mike. Mike's nonexistent vision went white as the front of his boxers were wetted by his orgasm. Foxy continued to thrust, hitting Mike's prostate repeatedly, causing Mike to orgasm again. Foxy growled as he released inside the rubber tube. 

Foxy pulled out of Mike and tossed the used condom into the trash before, laying down on the floor. Mike slid onto the floor, next to Foxy. "Foxy...?" Mike said, pulling the blindfold off. All he got was a soft snore in reply. "Seriously?" Mike said, slightly annoyed. Mike brought cuddled Foxy and pulled Foxy's trenchcoat over them. Mike sighed as his boyfriend's warmth lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago, on the 3rd and left it as a draft until now. I'm not sure if I like it but, ya know- whatever. *shrug*


End file.
